


*pushes other into pool*

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, sweaty lazy Eruris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Anon requested "Eruri, number 34 please! :)" fromthis list.34. *pushes other into pool*Please take some sweaty, lazy Eruris <3





	*pushes other into pool*

“I can't take it anymore.”, Levi moaned.

Erwin had his eyes closed as he was lying on his back on the sofa.

“I know, babe, it's hard.”, he agreed and ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair.

“Fuuuck”, Levi cursed as sweat ran down his back while he got himself in an upright position to reach for his glass on the coffee table. His eyes scanned Erwin who was laying on the three seater next to him.

“Can you maybe not... look so fucking hot when it's already _that_ hot?”, Levi breathed and bit his lower lip before gulping down the glass of ice water.

Erwin's shirt was sticking to his torso, letting Levi examine every fine line of his toned muscles while he slowly rolled to the side, offering Levi an amused grin.

“Excuse me, I'm not doing that on purpose.”, he said while he eyed Levi. “And you are not that much better with your tank top.”, Erwin hummed and inhaled sharply as his eyes scanned pale skin, strong, defined arm and chest muscles under lose, gray fabric before they locked eyes.

Levi put down the glass on the table and lazily got up. His heart was beating heavy in his chest as he slowly approached Erwin. It had been a few days since they had been intimate because it was so hot. But now his desire was taking over and it was hard to resists.

“Erwin, I'm horny as fuck right now. Seriously. But I feel disgusted by myself.”, Levi whined as he got down on his knees, kneeling before his boyfriend and leaning his forehead against the sofa.

“Babe, look at me.”, Erwin whispered and Levi lifted his chin.

“You don't disgust me. You never would. And you know that I … do not at all mind your sweat.”, Erwin grinned and bit his lower lip.

Levi squirmed as he inhaled sharply and a soft moan left his lips.

Erwin's fingers ran across Levi's neck, all moist from fresh sweat. Levi froze in his motion, widened his eyes as Erwin pulled back his hand, slowly licking his fingers and then he got up from the sofa.

With a smile he grabbed Levi. His partner resisted at first, cursing “Fuck, Erwin, what the fuck?!”, as he got surprised by the sudden motion, but then he would comply because it was way too hot to make a scene anyway. And he knew that when Erwin was aroused, he'd get what he wanted anyway.

So he found himself over Erwin's shoulder, facing their living room as Erwin headed for the door to the garden.

“It's even hotter outside.”, Levi commented rather upset as Erwin opened the door and with a few quick steps stood by the poolside.

“I know... but not in the pool.”, Erwin grinned as he slowly let Levi down.

“Seriously? Pool.... sex?”, Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “We're no longer in college, how old are you?”, he asked and while Erwin was ready to give a way too serious answer, Levi took advantage of the moment and just pushed him into the pool, a mischievous smile on his face.

Erwin stumbled, surprised by Levi's action and found his way into the cold wet. When he came to the surface again, all huffing and puffing and laughing, he felt awake and refreshed – the heat forgotten.

“You better be ready for me.”, Levi said as he was about to pull his shirt over his head. “Get out of your fucking trousers.”, he ordered as he slipped down his shorts, revealing his half-hardened cock.

Erwin widened his eyes with a deep breath. “Fuck.”, he hissed as he had trouble to open the zipper and then had to realize that the soaked wet fabric was sticking to his legs.

“I can't get them off, Levi.”, he cried half annoyed, half laughing and Levi just rolled his eyes, giving Erwin a: “Tch! Then let me help you but be sure to fuck me good.”, he demanded before he dived into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
